


Dr. Doom's Sing-Along Blog

by TheoMiller



Category: Fantastic Four (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Canon-Typical Violence, Dr. Horrible Sing-Along Blog Fusion, F/M, Fanvideo, Fusion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 07:52:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5531630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheoMiller/pseuds/TheoMiller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's got a Ph.D. in doom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dr. Doom's Sing-Along Blog




End file.
